


Splayders

by PaisleyTrash



Series: Panbat verse [2]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, FTM Pregnancy, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sickness, Multi, Nausea, Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Arlo, ambigous terms for genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Arlo and Ben expand their family a bit more than they planned.
Relationships: Albert/Sonia (My Time At Portia), Antoine/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Mint/Remington (My Time At Portia)
Series: Panbat verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973371
Kudos: 3





	1. Positive

Arlo blinked the sleep from his eyes. It was just after first light, time to wake up. He rose from the bed, untangling himself from Ben's grasp. Striding across the hall, he peeked in to see Luna still sleeping soundly. 

She slept wrapped in a crochet blanket, made for her by Sophie for her first birthday; It was all that she had left from her grannie. Her stuffed rabbit was smooshed to her cheek. The pink nightie she wore had slid down her shoulder in the night. Her braid had come undone during the night, splaying her copper locks that matched his own over her pillow. Both her and Ben would have to be up soon.

He crept downstairs, mindful of the creaky floorboards, into the kitchen.

Arlo had the day off. Arlo having a day off meant pancakes before school. 

Arlo put the coffee on to brew before throwing some bacon in a pan on the stove and set about making the pancake batter. Ben came downstairs just as he was flipping the last pancake onto the serving plate. Ben pressed a kiss to Arlo's lips, whispering "good morning" against them.

"Darling, could you slice up those strawberries we have in the fridge? I'm going to wake panbat."

Ben nodded, and Arlo climbed the stairs. He walked into Luna's room and rubbed her shoulder.

"Time to wake up, princess."

Luna sat up blearily. Arlo pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, Luna, I made pancakes."

Luna perked up and scrambled out of bed. The two of them walked down the stairs just as Ben placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table. The three of them sat at the table. Ben poured Arlo a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Arlo brought the cup to his lips; just as the scent hit his nose, he felt his stomach turn. He placed the mug down and covered his mouth. Ben looked concerned; Luna spoke through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Are you okay, daddy?"

Arlo responded, the nausea subsiding.

"I'm fine sweetie. Don't chew with your mouth full."

Luna swallowed.

"Sorry, daddy."

Arlo managed to eat the two pancakes on his plate and some strawberries. Luna and Arlo went upstairs to dress her for school. Luna donned a pale green dress, white socks, and black shoes. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before having Arlo braid her hair.

Downstairs, Ben packed her school bag and lunch box, taking the time to check that her homework was complete before tucking her books into the backpack along with a few sharpened pencils. Luna came down with Arlo trailing behind her.

Arlo lent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good at school today, alright? Listen to papa and Ms. Lucy."

"Yes, daddy."

Arlo gave Ben a quick peck before going to clean up from breakfast. He looked to the still full coffee cup on the table and found himself gagging at the sight of it. The last time he had a food aversion like this was….

Oh. 

Arlo looked to the calendar hung in the kitchen. It was the 24th of April; his cycle usually started on the fourth.

He was late.

Arlo finished the dishes quickly before climbing up the stairs; he walked through the bedroom and into the master bathroom. After peeing into an old paper cup, Arlo uncapped the test and dipped it in. He recapped it and waited. 

His mind wandered as he waited for the test.

He and Ben had been trying for a short while. When they prompted Luna on what she wanted for her 5th birthday, she piped that she wanted a little brother. 

This floored both Ben and Arlo. 

When they asked her why she gushed about Alby's baby brother Ryan. How cute he was and how she wanted a baby brother to play with too. Ben spoke first.

"Well, you know that if you got a baby brother, you wouldn't be able to play with them until they get bigger, right?"

"Alby told me his mommy and dad told him that too. But when he gets big enough, he will be fun to play with."  
Arlo followed up with another question.

"Would you be upset if you got a sister? Papa and I cant choose if you have a brother or not."

"Would she be cute like Tessa was when she was a baby?"

Arlo smiled and nodded.

Luna beamed widely.

"Then, I would be happy with a sister too."

Ben and Arlo started trying for another that night.

Arlo snapped out of the memory and looked down. This time tears of joy rather than fear pricked his vision.

Two pink lines.

Arlo turned as he heard the bathroom door creak open. He was so engrossed with the test he hadn't heard Ben climbing up the stairs. Ben had opened the door slowly, nervous.

The nerves dissolved immediately as Arlo threw his arms around Ben's neck. He planted a firm kiss onto Ben's lips before pulling back slightly and whispering.

"We are having another baby!"


	2. Celebration and Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Ben celebrate and find out they got more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo is FTM. Female to male. He has transitioned with hormones as well as top surgery. He has traditional female anatomy between his legs which he refers to as his dick and hole. This story has been written to reflect this.
> 
> There is smut ahead you have been warned.

Ben stumbled back in surprise as Arlo jumped against him. He steadied himself, and before he could ask what happened, Arlo had sealed his lips against his. The kiss was long and sweet, like coming home after being away. Arlo pulled away and spoke before Ben could open his mouth.

"We are having another baby!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"When have you ever seen me turn down coffee?"

"Right… Holy shit!"

Arlo pulled himself away and grabbed the positive test. Holding it in front of Ben's face.

Two pink lines. Two perfectly bold pink lines.

Ben hefted his arms under Arlo's thighs and lifted. Arlo grabbed Ben's shoulders, giggling as Ben carried him from the bathroom and into their bedroom. He was set down gently with a soft kiss. More were trailed down his neck as Ben shoved his shirt up to place a tender hand over his stomach.

The skin was still streaked with old stretch marks and slightly loose from Luna five years ago. Ben pressed a kiss to Arlo's lips again. He whispered against them.

"You are amazing."

Arlo pulled back slightly.

"Shall we celebrate?"

Arlo ground his hips against Ben's and watched as Ben short-circuited.

"Your gonna be the death of me."

Ben pushed Arlo's tee shirt up further, and Arlo pulled it off. Ben pulled off his own shirt and began to kiss down Arlo's chest and stomach before pulling his pants and boxers down.

Ben splayed his husband's leg to the side and watched his sex bloom open, bright red curls slick with arousal. Ben dropped to his knees and buried his face between Arlo's legs. Arlo threw his head back and keened, high pitched and airy.

Arlo tangled his fingers into Ben's hair and ground down against his face. Ben sucked and curled around Arlo's dick, scraping his teeth down it and savoring the broken cry it drew from him. Ben gently worked his fingers inside, curling them upwards he rubbed against the textured patch of tissue there. Arlo cried out as he clamped down, gushing around Ben's fingers and onto his chin. Arlo laid back panting, clenching as Ben removed his fingers. Ben quickly pulled his own pants off and sheathed himself inside.

He set a slow but hard pace, one that made it hard for Arlo to catch his breath. Arlo had one hand fisted in the sheets, the other reached down to rub quickly at his dick. His moans came out in an airy tone.

"Ben! Gonna cum…. Harder!"

Ben obliged. Arlo saw white and clamped around Ben, faintly registering Bens groan of release. Ben cleaned them up and arranged Arlo into a more comfortable position. Ben was the first to speak.  
"When do you want to tell Luna?"

"After we see Xu."

"Alright. What should we call this little one?"

"Hmmm…. Llama?"

"Veto. Slurpee?"

"Absolutely not."

"How about Splayder?"

"I like that. It's cute."

Arlo felt Ben's hand trail down to his still flat stomach. Arlo spoke again.

"What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Although I will admit, it would be nice to give Luna a little brother."

"Should we find out what we are having this time?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

Arlo stood from the bed and dressed himself, Ben following soon after. Ben had a commission to deliver to Xu, so Arlo tagged along. Upon entering the clinic, Xu took the commission before turning his attention to Arlo.

"Hi Arlo, how are you today?"

"I'm well Xu, How are you and Antione?"

"We are doing well. Currently debating whether we want to adopt here or from Seesai. What brings you in?"

"Pretty sure, Ben put another bun in the oven."

"Congratulations! Let's test you to be sure, and then if you are up for it, we can do an ultrasound."

"Sounds good."

Arlo laid back on the examination table, Ben at his side. Xu pricked Arlo's finger with a lancet and squeezed a sizeable drop of blood onto the test strip. It almost immediately turned a bright blue.

"That's a strong positive if I've ever seen one. I'll be right back with the machine."

Xu left the room. The excitement in the room was overwhelming. Ben turned to Arlo and asked.

"Ready to see splayder?"

Arlo nodded. Xu came back behind the curtain with the machine. He prepared the components before squeezing the gel onto Arlo's stomach. No sound filled the room. Xu had yet to turn the screen towards them and seemed to be furrowing his brow. Arlo's voice came out somewhat shaky.

"Xu? Is everything okay with splayder?"

"Oh! If you're worried about not hearing the heartbeat, it too early for that. Give it a few more weeks, and your splayders are just fine."

Ben interrupted.

"Splayders?"

Xu turned the screen towards them and pointed at a dark spot.

"See this spot that looks like a jelly bean? These two dots inside are your splayders."

Ben and Arlo looked dumbfounded.

"You guys are having twins."

Silence filled the room as Ben and Arlo allowed Xu's words to sink in.

Xu broke the silence.

"They both look healthy and strong. I'll send you home with some herbs and a picture of the scan."

Xu left them alone to collect themselves.

Arlo swung his legs off the bed and sat up, wiping off the gel. Ben enveloped him in a hug that spoke a thousand words. Xu gave them the herbs and the scan picture, sending them on their way. As they walked down the hill, the clock's chiming symbolized the end of the school day.

Arlo and Ben walked hand in hand to the central plaza, waiting outside the school anxiously. Luna bounded out the door and into their arms. 

"Daddy! Papa!"

The family of three walked hand in hand back home. Stepping into the workshop, they toed off their shoes; Luna was about to bound upstairs to play when Ben stopped her. 

"Lulu, sit down. Daddy and I have something to tell you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, It's good news!"

Luna still looked nervous as she sat down at the table. Arlo kissed the top of her head and sat down beside her before speaking.

"Do you remember what you asked for your birthday?"

"A doll?"

Arlo chuckled. "No, the other thing."

Ben responded, "You said you wanted a baby brother?"

Luna's eyes lit up. She began to bounce with excitement." 

"Where is he?!" 

Arlo smiled.

"Calm down, kiddo. We don't have a baby yet."

Luna frowned. "Why not?"

Arlo pushed back from the table slightly and placed a hand on his stomach.

"The baby isn't big enough yet. The baby has to grow in here."

Luna placed her hands on Arlo's stomach. 

"There's a baby in here?"

"Yes, there is. Actually, there are two babies in here."

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"How are they so small? How did they get there? When will they get big enough to come out?"

Ben piped up. "All babies start out that small. You were in daddies belly too."

"I was?!"

Arlo smiled. "Yes, you were. You grew right under my heart."

Luna blinked owlishly.

"Right now, they are tiny. They might come early, but they should be here in the fall."

"How did they get in there?"

Ben giggled. "I'll tell you when you're older."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Ben made dinner while Arlo helped Luna with homework. They ate, gave Luna a bath, and Arlo read her a story. Right before Arlo turned out, the light luna piped up.

"Daddy, I have a question."

"What's the matter, princess?"

"When the babies come, will you and papa still have time for me?"

"Of course we will, baby. When babies are really new, we have to pay lots of attention to them. As a big sister, it might feel like we don't spend time with you anymore, but that won't be true. Papa and I will always love you, never forget that, okay?"

Arlo kissed her forehead, and she wrapped her little arms around his middle. She placed a kiss on his stomach. 

"Goodnight, babies." She looked up to meet his eye. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, Luna."

Arlo felt himself tear up as he crossed the hall into his own bedroom. Ben wore a look of concern as he climbed into bed,

"What's wrong, darling?"

Arlo smiled and pressed a kiss to Ben's lips.

"Luna's going to be a great big sister."


	3. 9 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats out of the bag, at least to the civil corps.

It was becoming evident to the other civil corps officers that something was up with Arlo. He was no longer taking commissions that involved fighting, instead sticking to basic collecting for the time being. Toby, the newest member, was thrilled that he was finally trusted enough to hunt for more challenging resources. Even if Arlo still refused to send him into the hazardous ruins by himself. 

He hadn't told them yet, but today was the day they would find out. 

Arlo's bump had popped up overnight. He could easily cup the bottom of the small swell and looked almost exactly like he did when he was 19 weeks with Luna. At this rate, the whole town would know sooner rather than later. 

It was Saturday, and he was out the door before Ben and Luna had stirred for the day. Arlo made his way up the hill running into Remington and Sam as they were entering the building.

"Morning, guys."

They each mumbled their own good mornings before walking into the building. Sam had made a B-line for the full coffee pot in the kitchen. Toby already pulling down mugs for everyone. Arlo stepped in the kitchen and gagged, his hand flying to cover his mouth and nose.

"Arlo?"

Crap, Toby noticed. 

Sam and Remington turned towards him as he braced himself. He turned tail and dashed into the small bathroom wrenching up the few crackers he had managed to keep down that morning. The biggest difference between the splayders and panbat? Morning sickness. Lots of it.

Gentle knocking came from the other side of the bathroom door. Remingtons voice filtered through.

"Arlo? Do you need us to get Dr. Xu?"

"No… I'll explain in a minute. Just keep the coffee away from me."

Remington was silent on the other side of the door. Something must have clicked in his head.

"Alright. Do you want some ginger for your stomach?"

"Yes."

He heard Remington shuffle away from the door. Arlo wretched one more time before flushing the toilet and swishing his mouth out with some water. He brushed his teeth, trying to rid the taste of bile from his mouth.

After his stomach stopped rolling, he splashed some water on his face and walked back out into the civil corps HQ's standard room. 

Sam Remington and Toby were all sitting around the dining table. The smell of coffee had been replaced by the scent of boiled ginger root. His standard mug, which read 'worlds okayest dad,' sat in front of his usual seat. The slightly yellow liquid with chunks of ginger floating in it was a welcome sight. He took a sip and immediately felt his stomach settle fully.

"Thanks, Rem. You have no idea how much that's helped."

Remington shot him a knowing glance.

Arlo looked slightly sheepish and took another sip from the mug.

"So, I guess you guys wanna know what's going on, right?"

Sam piped up. "Yes! You've been acting so weird!"

Toby chimed in. "You stopped sparring with me…"

Arlo sighed and stood. He unzipped his coat. His bump was more pronounced by the thick belly band he wore under his black tee shirt. He cupped the bottom of the swell. 

"Kinda fragile at the moment."

Remington smiled, taking another sip from his mug. Sam and Toby look dumbfounded. Sam set her cup down with a harsh clink.

"And just how long have you been hiding this from us?"

Arlo sat down and looked at her quizzically.

"I only just found out three weeks ago, Sam."

"And you've been going on ruin dives and missions up until three weeks ago?!"

"Yes?"

Sam launched into a tirade about how dangerous that was, practically screaming, "how could he not have known after last time." Arlo stopped her.

"Sam do you want to take a guess at how far along I am right now?"

"You look like you did when you were 5 months pregnant with Luna!"

Arlo emptied his cup and looked her in the eyes. 

"Sam. I'm only nine weeks."

Remington and Toby both choked on their coffee. Sam looked even more dumbfounded.

Toby, upon clearing his sinuses of the offending liquid, spoke up.

"I'm kinda out of my realm of expertise here, but are you sure?"

"Unless Xu likes to lie to his patients, then yea, I'm pretty sure." 

"How big is this kid gonna get?! I may be 15 and have NO idea how babies work, but to me, that seems… off?"

Arlo smirked. "Kids. Two to be exact."

Silence filled the room. Remington broke it with a long sigh. 

"Well, this is an interesting start to the day."

Arlo stood up again, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, everyone, to your patrols. I've got a pile of paperwork with my name on it that I'm not looking forward to in the slightest."

Remington and Toby filed out the door to their respective patrols. Sam grabbed some apple slices and dried meat for a ruin dive. Before she filed out the door herself, she positioned herself behind Arlo's sitting form.

Arlo, engrossed in some administrative paperwork sent from Atara, didn't notice her until she draped her arms around his neck. 

"I'm really happy for you, Arlo. Sorry about before."

Arlo covered her smaller hands with his own.

"Thank you for being concerned. And don't sweat it, I would have yelled at me too."

Sam removed herself from the hug and bounded out the door with a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

Arlo smiled and dug back into his work.


	4. 12 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo faints. Ben worries about him.

Ben burst through the doors of the clinic, immediately laying eyes on his extremely pale and frail-looking husband.

Ben had never seen Arlo like this, not even at his sickest. He was surrounded by white sheets that only served to make him look paler, with an IV inserted into his left arm. His uniform coat was draped over the dividing screen behind him, and his pants were unbuttoned and pulled down below his bump. His shirt was lifted so that A black band with a bright green plastic disk could be placed on it, now swollen to the point that it was evident to the entire town. This plastic disk was hooked to a monitor, which showcased the twin's heart rate. As Ben approached the bed, he could hear the twin's heartbeats softly through the monitor. Arlo was sleeping soundly. He looked exhausted.

Paulie sat at his bedside. Currently, he spoke softly to avoid waking him.

"Hello, smallish builder. Xu has run to the garden to get something specific. He should be back soon."

"Thanks for staying with him, Paulie. What happened?"

"Arlo was walking in the central plaza when he stopped suddenly. He ran to some bushes and made a bit of a mess. I began to walk over when he fainted. I caught him before he hit the ground."

Xu walked in the clinic doors, followed by Antoine, both carried baskets filled with various herbal clippings. Xu turned to him and visibly relaxed a bit.

"Good to see you, Ben. Before you panic, the twins are just fine." 

Ben himself nearly collapsed in relief. Paulie showed himself out before Xu continued.

"Arlo's got an uncommon type of morning sickness. It's constant and can be debilitating. Hopefully, it should clear up in a few weeks, but in the meantime, the only thing we can do is rehydrate him."

"Is there anything you can give him?"

"Mixing something up right now!"

"Ben?"

Ben whipped around and was immediately knelt at Arlo's bedside.

"Hey hot stuff, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"I'd imagine. What do you remember?"

"Everything. Paulie carrying me did not help my nausea."

Ben chuckled at that. Ben watched in horror as Arlo grew paler. He croaked out

"Gonna be sick..."

Xu thrust a plastic basin into Arlo's arms as he wretched. Nothing but foamy bile came up.

"Xu somethings wrong… my stomach is cramping."

Xu quickly looked at their twin's monitor before turning back to Arlo.

"It's a stomach cramp. You aren't contracting."

Arlo relaxed and slumped against the bed. His voice was exhausted.

"Is there anything you can give me for the pain? And can you knock me out while you're at it?"

Xu drew up two syringes filled with a clear liquid; he injected them via the IV. Ben watched as Arlo relaxed, his eyes slipping closed. Soft snores began to emanate from him.

"He will be out for a while, Ben."

Ben nodded and sat beside the bed. His hand gently rubbed over Arlo's bump, Ben reassured himself in his head. 

The three of them were right in front of him. They were safe. Ben let out a shuddering breath before looking at Xu.

"Why is this happening?"

Xu looked at him sympathetically.

"Every pregnancy is different."

Xu walked over and put his hands on Ben's shoulders.

"Ben, he's going to be fine. Nausea is perfectly normal, especially when it comes to twins. Arlo's body is in chaos right now. It takes a while to adjust to that."

Xu looked to Arlo. "Look, he already looks better. He's just dehydrated right now. Once he wakes up, he's going to eat something, and then I'll send you both home."

Ben relaxed slightly. "Thanks, Xu."

Xu ran into the back room, leaving him alone with Antonie.

"Ben, Arlo's tough. He'll be back up and running before you know it."

"I just hate seeing him so uncomfortable."

The clock chimed outside. Antonie turned his head towards the clock in the clinic.

"Do you need me to go get Luna?"

Ben shook his head. "Usually, Arlo and I work late on Thursdays, so Nora watches her."

Antonie offered a soft smile before speaking. "It's nice that you have Nora. Sonia has offered to watch our little one when he gets here."

"You got approved?"

Antonie nodded. "He was born yesterday. He's on his way by boat."

"Congratulations."

A loud whimper came from the bed as Arlo shifted onto his side. Ben Placed his hand In Arlo's open palm and watched his partner's fingers curl over his own. He seemed to settle from this. Antonie looked concerned.

"Don't worry. He does that sometimes."

After a few hours of blissful dreamless sleep, Arlo managed to pry his eyes open. He felt better than he had in days. His need to piss was imminent, and judging by how many empty IV bags were now stacked on the table next to him (3 to be exact), they were why. Ben snapped to attention when Arlo pulled his hand away. 

"Arlo? Are you okay?"

"I'm going to piss myself if you don't help me up."

Ben pulled the tube from the catheter in Arlo's arm and helped him to stand. 

"Good? Not dizzy?"

Arlo shook his head and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Xu was snapped to attention as he watched Arlo walk across the room and into the clinic's small restroom. Ben turned to him.

"He definitely feels better."

"I would say."

Antione walked into the clinic with a basket covered in a checkered cloth. 

"Where did your man scuttle off to?"

"Bathroom."

The three of them waited until Arlo walked out of the bathroom. Arlo sat back on the bed, and Xu examined him just a bit before speaking. 

"Alright, Arlo, you have an unusual type of morning sickness. It should subside soon, but you have to take it easy in the meantime. So until it subsides completely for a few weeks, I don't want you patrolling."

"Probably won't be able to patrol at that point anyway."

Xu nodded. "Are you still nauseous?"

"No, I feel better than I have in days."

"I'm giving you some herbs to help combat nausea. I want you to stay a bit longer so we can make sure you can hold down food."

Arlo managed a cup of the yellow broth Antoine brought to the clinic and a few unsalted crackers. He and Ben walked home with a basketful of herbal remedies to keep Arlo running. It was late by the time they got home.

The house was quiet when they came in. Nora was coming down the stairs.

"Hello, are you alright, Arlo?"

"I'm fine Nora, thanks for watching Luna."

"It's no problem. Your laundry is done, and I cleaned the house."

Ben smiled at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I needed to get Luna tired, so we made a game out of it."

Ben and Arlo saw her out before falling into bed.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"What for?"

"I scared you. I should have to know I was pushing myself too much."

"Xu told me every pregnancy Is different. I don't blame you for attempting to do your normal duties. After all, you were still going on ruin dives when you were pregnant with Luna."

"I didn't know I was pregnant with Luna until I started showing."

"Arlo, I don't blame you. You couldn't have known."

"I've felt like shit for the past few days."

"Doesn't mean that you should have expected to faint."

Arlo turned to face Ben in the bed. Ben wrapped his arms around Arlo and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Arlo, I know it's scary. It's going to be okay."

Ben rolled Arlo onto his back. He pressed kisses over Arlo's eyes, cheeks, nose, and lips. He trailed down his neck before settling his hands firmly on Arlo's bump. Rucking up Arlo's sleep shirt, he showered the tightening skin with kisses.

"Are you doubting yourself?"

Arlo was silent for a beat.

"A bit."

"You are amazing, Arlo."

Ben continued showering the bump with light pecks as he spoke.

"I have no doubt. This is the safest place they could be. Right below your heart."

When Ben returned to eye level with Arlo, he was pulled in for another soft, slow kiss. Arlo whispering against his lips.

"I love you."

Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be extra fluffy I promise.


	5. 17 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy family nap time.

Ben walked into the house. 3pm on a rainy Sunday. The place was strangely quiet. Usually, on days like this, Luna would be dashing through the house with scraps or playing dress-up with Pinky. Arlo had the day off and would usually be resting on the couch when Ben walked in.

The stillness was eerie. Ben toed his muddy boots off and placed his bag by the front door. 

Ben ascended the stairs, careful to avoid the creepy floorboards. He peered into the bedroom and was greeted with the most precious sight. Arlo and Luna were asleep, a storybook open next to them. Arlo was slightly propped up, Luna's head on his chest. Luna's little hand was enveloped by Arlo's larger one. Both rested firmly on the crest of his bump.

His stomach's stretched skin was slightly shiny from the herbal oil that Luna liked to rub into the skin. Ben gently cupped the bottom of Arlo's stomach, feeling the gentle fluttering beneath his palms.

Arlo looked radiant on the bed; his skin had a glow to it. No doubt helped by adequate hydration and nutrition, more manageable now that the morning sickness finally left him. 

Arlo seemed to stir, cracking an eye open to look at Ben. Ben leaned down and pressed a kiss to Arlo's lips, feeling them curl into a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. Luna's been snuggly today, so it's helped a bit."

"Family nap time?"

"You read my mind."

Ben laid in the open spot on the other side of Luna, wrapping his arms around her and grasping Arlo's hand. He listened to their breathing, waiting for Arlo's to even out.

He laid there for a few moments, counting his blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who might be unaware, In-game Albert and Sonia if they get married have a son named Albert Jr. Ryan is an OC. Tessa is Remington and Mint's adopted daughter.


End file.
